thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dean Winchester
In Game Information Dean Winchester (Supernatural) was pulled into Panem to participate in the 75th Hunger Games, specifically for the unveiling of the new concept of the games better known as Arena 04 . He was given a score of 9 by the Gamemakers and assigned to represent District 7. Arena 04 Arena 04 was Dean's first introduction to the games. He wasn't sure how everything worked, but he had some allies that he made before going in, though in the long run it didn't help. Anna had died first, then Dean mourned a bit, then got right back to avoiding killing and being killed. Ariadne eventually sent him a knife, but it didn't help when Donatello, in a very monsterous, demonic form came along and chomped Dean's head clean off. By that time, however, the poison in the arena had started to make Dean ill, so had he had the tools to fight off a monster, he wouldn't have had the energy. Dean went through the whole arena without killing anyone. 'Arena 05' The second arena for Dean, and with the knowledge that he would just die and come back again, like a familiar tuesday about two years ago, it was just the matter of going in, avoid killing people and being killed if he could, and getting back out to party and spend time with Ariadne. This time, he managed to grab a knife from the cornucopia and run off in the opposite direction, after getting intercepted by a large man who, oddly enough, didn't actually kill him. He didn't last much longer in this arena than he did the last, however, he did have Cas , his best friend, along with him. Sadly, his best friend had died first, and that's when Dean started to give up. Getting out of there was really all he wanted, and after running into Lindsey, who mercy killed him, since the hunter was going to die of starvation soon enough, he got out and was able to go back to his friends. Another arena where Dean has managed to avoid killing anyone. Personality On the outside, Dean is the opposite of anything the people close to him know. He’s headstrong, cocky, can be a bit sexual at times, quite ignorant about certain things, and bossy. He thinks he knows everything, and tries to prove it, and most of the time can get proven wrong. He hides himself away from the world so he can stay strong for Sam, and protect Sam, because that’s what he’s been doing all his life, and it’s never going to change. He himself in a way that he shows no fear to the public, and it’s been that way for quite some time. Growing up as a hunter, with his father and brother, he had to take care of Sam, and not show any weakness. Dean Winchester is very complex, though most people wouldn’t believe that from a first meeting with him. He seems simple; regular, run-of-the-mill 20-something American man, with a strong love of pie, alcohol, cars, and women, which he does greatly enjoy, but that’s not all he is. From first meeting of Dean Winchester, we already know that he has a lot of underlying mother and father issues; he lost his mother when he was four years old, and that still holds a strong significance in his character throughout the series. But he also has a lot of Daddy issues; his father is the ‘leader’ of him and his brother when it comes to hunting, (though John did not grow up as a hunter, it was Mary, he still taught the boys everything they know), and Dean follows his father’s orders like a good little soldier. From always doing what he’s told, whether it’s in regards to where to go to find something, to stay in the hotel room and look after Sam, to not following after him when he goes looking for something, (i.e the demon who killed Mary). Dean would be considered the soldier in the family, which is why he is compared to Michael later in the series, and why he is Michael’s one true vessel. After getting to know Dean after a while, you learn more things about him: he holds true sentiment to certain things in his life. The necklace that he wears, given to him by Sam one Christmas when they were kids, is something he never takes off, and would be very upset if he lost. Cas had to borrow it once, though he was originally very against it, he let him borrow it in saying “Don’t lose it.” He also has very strong sentiment and feelings about Sam himself; being the big brother to him, growing up raising his brother and looking after him, losing him is the one thing Dean has never been able to handle. Not the first time when Sam went off to Standford, or when he lost him when Dean was sent to hell, or when Sam ended up in the pit. Dean also has a very strong moral code, especially for someone who has been to hell and back, suffered through more losses of family and loved ones than someone his age should, and for having seen all the things he’s seen. He kills all monsters: friend or not. He wont stand up for them, and does his best not to work with them, (though in the case of Crowley, it’s different, but we wont get into that.). Kill the monsters, save the humans, that’s basically what he does, going by the code ‘''Saving people, hunting things. The family business.''’, taught to him by his father. He’s killed monsters even after promising Sam he wouldn’t, and will kill them in a heartbeat if they even mention hurting Sam, Bobby, or even Cas. The people he considers family are the most important to him, as he will do anything for them. Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and Cas are people who aren’t actually his blood family, but they should be considering how much he cares for them. And Sam, he would do anything for: from being Death for a day, to enduring hell to save his life. His biggest fear has been, and always will be, losing Sam for good. History To be updated